A Candlelit Meeting
by WilliamBundy
Summary: Two men who operate in the shadows by trade convene under candlelight to discuss matters of the night and more besides. A dark tale of intrigue in the world of Sherlock Holmes.


**A Candlelit Meeting**

 **By William Bundy**

(Based on characters created by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, Michael Robert Johnson, Anthony Peckham, Simon Kinberg, Lionel Wigram, and Michael Robert Johnson)

The doorway shimmered in the rain, as the lightening streaked sky poured down its load onto the naked streets. The residence beyond was atypical of any normal upper class London residence of the 19th Century, but within its residents were anything but.

As a carriage approached down the dimly lit street, its occupants shielded themselves from outside view, as the midnight chimes echo through the city. Stopping outside the residence, a man in a cloaked hood stepped out quickly, and rapped three times on the door.

The door opened, and a well dressed butler appeared in the dimly lit doorway. "Ah Lord Blackwood, the Professor has been awaiting your arrival, if you'll just step inside and wait a few moments, he'll be with you shortly."

The man stepped inside and scanned the interior of the place, clearly taken with its opulence, a mark of excitement drawing across his face.

"This way sir," the Butler urged him, escorting him up the stairs, and through a long hallway to a large black door. Opening the door, Blackwood looked on with intent as the butler invited him in.

As the door closed behind him, Blackwood took his time to survey the room, observing it's details. It was dimly lit, with only a few gas lamps here and there, its walls covered with books, that look to cover everything from mathematics to theoretical science and technology. His gaze is then drawn to the window, and a dimly lit figure who is sat next to a study cabinet.

"Lord Blackwood, I presume," said Moriarty in a cold but firm voice that revealed itself out of the darkness like a cool flame in a dark cave. "Yes professor, it is an honour to finally be in your presence, our correspondence has been off great value to me," he responded, bowing as he did."

"As I hoped it would be, it is encouraging to find a man of your resources interested in such imminent change and ready to embrace a different future, your intelligence and poise has been evident to me from the beginning, and I wish you the greatest of luck in your future endeavours," said the figure, remaining motionless but focused.

Blackwood's ego was stroked by these compliments, and he immediately seemed to bristle with pride.

"Please do sit my Lord, you must be weary from your travel, and the night is cold and damp, take a seat by the fire by all means," said Moriarty, evidently noticing this, and motioning Blackwood to sit down.

Blackwood had not noticed immediately, but a small and warm glow shone emanated from near Moriarty's desk. Blackwood obliged, and sat down.

"Now," said Moriarty, "Shall we to our business?"

Blackwood nodded, and relayed the plans that had been formulating for well over a year now, and which Moriarty had had a guiding hand in.

"All it takes now is the will to act, and I have that firmly in my grasp," said Blackwood, heavy with intent, "neither the monarchy or parliament will stand for much longer, and I fully intend to ensure our new government takes a presiding and definitive hand in worlds events from now on."

Moriarty nodded and pondered this, his face still half-clad in shadow, adding to his already considerable menace. "I see your plans have come a long way indeed, it was not always so, you have taken my advice and guidance on board rather well, I am pleased indeed," he said.

Blackwood nodded with slight enthusiasm, "The guiding hand you have provided me has been invaluable, and I fully intend to see to it that when our new government is formed, you will find your own unique place within it. After all a man of your...considerable intelligence would surely be an asset to any institution," he said, adding the pause for meaningful effect. Something he hoped Moriarty would notice.

The professor silently smirked and leaned in closer, his first overt movement of the night, which took even Blackwood by surprise, rather like the curled cat or snake, making its first move.

"I trust that any position you will find for me will have all the resources I would need to carry out my own plans, after all, I am a man of education, and a man of education needs to be occupied," he said with purpose.

Blackwood nodded, "but of course, the position you are in now Professor is absolute testament to your own ingenuity, and indeed education, I would not expect anything less."

Moriarty leaned back again, his voice now slightly above a whisper but full of intent. "I have indeed achieved a great deal in my time," he said, reflecting back on a lifetime of crime but no punishment, "crime has proved fulfilling, and I now find myself on the brink of something extraordinary rewarding, something so fantastical that it may eclipse all of my previous efforts combined."

Blackwood raised an eyebrow, but did not venture to ask what it was, he had come to view the Professor as a close ally and mentor in the past few years they had gotten to know each other.

He had first heard of the legendary Moriarty over tavern talk, small time criminals speaking of a mastermind who pulled the strings, and Blackwood was drawn above all else to power and the men who wielded it. During his time in the "gutter" _,_ before his own plans for the future took hold, he had come to realise that the real men who pulled the strings in London were not to be found in Parliament, but rather the streets that surrounded it; the gang leaders and the criminal masterminds who orchestrated a vast spider web of criminality and brutality, and who had far more influence on the "common folk" than anybody who walked the House of Lords.

Moriarty was rumoured to be the mastermind behind it all, and Blackwood had become obsessed with meeting the man, and possibly learning all there was to be known about London and the way it worked.

It had taken him a long time, but finally after many underworld contacts and bribes, he had managed to come to face to face with the man himself, even Blackwood feeling like an intimidated fly in the web of a giant and deadly spider.

Their first meet had been brief but rewarding; Blackwood having formed the seeds of an idea that would bring England to its knees and allow him and his order the chance to position themselves on the world stage.

Moriarty had taken to this plan, though with no overt enthusiasm, something which had troubled Blackwood initially, but having with more thought made perfect sense; a man of Moriarty's influence would have to take any such plans at arms length until he could consider ways to involve himself more thoroughly.

Following this meet, they had taken to written correspondence, sending secret letters detailing the plans that Blackwood was formulating, and the Professors sage advice to him. Blackwood had essentially become Moriarty's pupil, and the man evidently favoured Blackwood and related to him a great deal of information regarding the criminal way, and how to use it to further his own ends.

By the time of tonight's meeting, Blackwood had felt a strong kinship and respect with Moriarty, although he realised even now that Moriarty being who he was, had far more up his sleeve than he had related to Blackwood, and was all too aware of the vast influence he welded in the underworld. Even Blackwood dare not cross that power, for people disappear in the Capital every night, and Blackwood had no doubt that Moriarty was never far from any of that. Nor did he doubt his ruthlessness, which he held a healthy respect and fear off.

"I take it Professor that your latest endeavour will be a fruitful one, and, when the times comes, and our new government comes to power, you will have all the resources you need to complete it," Blackwood said with respect.

The Professor nodded. "These form the bulk of the plan" he said, gesturing with his hand to a pile of documents on his desk, "and as assuredly as I have been looking over them, the more assured I am that they will bear fruit." He then gestured briefly to the window, "On such a night like this, plans form easily and quickly, the rain bringing with it fresh perspective and clarity which I find immensely soothing."

Blackwood couldn't help but feel uneasy about the Professors words, and he began to wonder just what the man had in store. These concerns however flitted away just as easily as the raindrops falling down the window, and he realised there was a great deal more to this man than he had ever realised, which filled him not with dread, curiously, but rather curiosity and perhaps even respect. He considered himself to a be a good reader of people, but the Professor remained an enigma to him, a coiled spider who kept his strings close and his thoughts close to outward view.

A very dangerous creature indeed.

And one Blackwood was glad to have in his corner.

"Well Professor," said Blackwood, coming back to the present, "I shall take up no more of your valuable time tonight, this has truly been a joy and an honour for me, and I hope that we may meet again when the tides change more favourably for both of us."

He stood up to shake the Professors hand, and the Professor followed suit, Blackwood suddenly realising just how tall and intimidating the man seemed, even to him.

"It has indeed been an honour my Lord, and I trust that your plans will go smoothly and in accordance with your wishes," he said with reverence, as they shook hands. As they did, Blackwood noticed the firm handshake and was drawn to Moriarty's face, which was still hidden in the shadows somehow, the black and beady eyes betraying little but exuding menace and intelligence.

As he walked out of the door, a thought occurred to him.

"If I may beg your indulgence once more Professor...have you heard of a man called Holmes?" he asked, turning to face the professor again.

Moriarty's body language changed completely, and Blackwood could see the immediate telegraphing, as if a candle had been lit in darkness. "I...have heard of him yes, several of my agents have run across him before, to not altogether pleasant results. No matter though, he is but a fly to me, and I have no doubt our paths shall cross at some future road. He is both intelligent and cunning, and I would advise you Lord Blackwood to not underestimate this man, as he may prove troublesome," he said cautiously.

Hearing Mortality's tone and words, suddenly sent a jolt of doubt and anxiety through Blackwoods body, but he quickly dismissed these as mere abject nerves that are to be expected before any large undertaking. He would deal with Holmes, and possibly earn himself some extra favour in Mortality's books. Although any man deemed "troublesome"by the Professor, perhaps deserved closer attention.

"I will take your words to heart Professor," said Blackwood, "and I have no doubt that should our paths cross, Holmes will wish he had never meddled in our affairs at all."

Blackwood donned his hat to leave, and bowed a goodbye to the Professor.

"Until our next meeting," Blackwood said, smiling turning to leave, the butler escorting him to the front door, and the rain drenched streets beyond.

As Moriarty sat down in his study, the thought of Holmes arose curious interest and troubled thoughts. The man would take considerable means to defeat, but that was neither here nor there, and in truth, he relished the opportunity to challenge an adversary perhaps as equal to himself as Holmes.

Lord Blackwood was a fool he thought, an intelligent fool, but a fool nonetheless. He knew the plan would not succeed, and Moriarty was counting on it. He had other plans of his own regarding the plot, and knew that once Blackwood was out of the way, he would be free to pursue it.

Another knock came at the door, and Moriarty looked up surprised.

"Come in!" he shouted, and in through the door emerged a familiar face.

"Ah...my dear Irene, how nice to see you," he said with a smile as Ms. Adler came made her way into the study.

Authors note/disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Professor Moriarty, Lord Blackwood or Irene Adler and merely intend this as a tribute to the stories they appear in and the great literary source from which, at least some of them originate. All comments and reviews welcome :)


End file.
